


Shadows Of Evil - Full Circle

by CaptainLoki115



Series: Shadows of Evil [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Call of Duty (Video Games), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLoki115/pseuds/CaptainLoki115
Summary: The Final Showdown... Betrayal and Death take center stage as the companions battle the undead hordes on foriegn and founding soil, its time to return to Excavation Site 64 and put and end to the terror of Samantha and her shadowy games. Warning contains adult themes, strong violence, course language and drug references, Call of Duty Blackops, zombies game type and characters are sole property of Treyarch and Activision,  Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are sole property of Hiromu Arakawa, Blaire Taylor is owned by Gellyfish T and Angel Cain is owned by me, All Actors mentioned are owned by themselves respectively





	1. Departed

Roy Pov

I lay awake, staring blankly at the black ceiling made of iron, the events from a month ago haunting my every waking moment and reminding me of her, lying, unmoving on a stretcher in the medway. A tear escaped my dead eyes, I rubbed my forehead in fustration, sitting up and getting out of the lonely bed. I wandered towards an exit, having adopted the bad habit of the woman I loved, shakily I brought the cigarette to my mouth and took a draw, the smoke wafting along the cool breeze. My mind wouldn't rest, I haven't sleep properly since the incident, it was beginning to affect my performance on rescue missions and Blaire was getting sick of it. I had received two physical warnings from the woman, I was beginning to think that she was having withdrawal symptoms due to the fact that she couldn't punch Angel much anymore. I smiled at that thought, tossing the smoke away, I retreated inside to be met with the concerned look that played on the face of Edward Richtofen. "No sleep either then" I said and he nodded wearily and smiled. "Her absence affects us all Mr Mustang" he replied and I smiled. "Call me Roy, I'm nothing special" I commented and he nodded as I continued to stride back to my quarters.

As much as I would've liked to be able to sleep that night, like many other nights, I lay awake thinking of her. That morning I returned to her bedside, the monitors beeped letting me know that everything was the same. She lay unmoving and almost dead like on the stretcher, her breathing normal, all at once I seemed to loose the plot. Tears flowed as I wept silently into the her mattress, my hand gripping hers tightly and I apologized profusely kissing her forehead gently. It was at this time I was forced to leave her, as we were being sent on another rescue mission, we loaded up the helicopter and headed out to Shanghai China. The whole trip I stared blankly into the passing scenery, making sure that the geography was sound and that we had an exit plan should we need to leave fast, Angel had taught me that and it was warming to think of her but pain panned my heart as I remembered that she was lost. We landed in between the 2 high rises that remained semi standing, I scouted ahead, moving in the direction of the beacon signal we picked up the last time we flew over, I kept a keen watch for undead and living people and that's when I heard an explosion followed closely by the sounds of people shouting and hollering. Our group ran towards the sound, sighting a red haired woman and a group of about 6 dudes. They'd just killed a small herd of undead and were hanging up the corpses as a warning to any others, not that they would even notice. Warily I came upon the group, announcing myself friendly, "Roy? Oh my God I can't believe it's you!" Said the red head running towards me, I was a little confused but then I clicked. "Kelly? Wow it's been years" I said back a little shocked she had survived. Little did I realise that it would be to my detriment.I watched as they carried her seemingly lifeless body into the medical wing of the base, shakily I rolled up a cigarette and walked outside into the crisp air of the night. A million thoughts ran through my head but one in particular kept coming round more than the others ‘What to do now?’ Indeed. Out of action, I never thought it could happen, she was unstoppable right up until that last act and now I held little hope of us finishing this. The others all kept much to themselves for the next few days, cleaning weapons, generally biding time until the next call out for help. I sat at her bedside the day we got the call, a group in Shanghai in need of immediate assistance and reluctantly I left her side, they needed all hands on deck. We suited up, jumped in the Helicopter and took off across the sea, reaching the destitute city in record time, drunken and burning high rises marred the landscape of this once thriving city, now a rotted cesspool of undead roaming the derelict streets. I disembarked the heli first, establishing a semi safe zone as I was promptly joined by Blaire Taylor, mercilessly dispacting the zombies within the proximity. Then it happened, the pilot was shot in the head, the Heli powered down as we were beseeched by armored humans on all sides, guns in our faces and at that moment everything was up in the air.

We were forcibly escorted to their base of operations, my comrades placed into containment cells, I was led into the heart of their operations, the two guards either side of me said little as their supposed leader appeared above us on the metal cat walk that surrounded the large warehouse like structure. As they removed their helmet I was shocked as to who was now standing before me, it was clear she too held similar feelings as she descended the metal stairs as fast as her legs could carry her and ran straight to me. “I thought you had been lost, it good to see you alive and well Roy” she spoke, my restraints removed promptly as I embraced her in a hug. “Same here, though I would like to know why my comrades are still caged” I asked Kelly Green, my girlfriend that I thought would be long gone by now, but it seemed fate had other plans. “Something happened, they, well, are a danger to us and what we stand for my Roy, we can’t trust them” she said cryptically as she kissed my cheek, “They are part of the reason we all stand a the brink of extinction” I pondered her words carefully, having been there myself it was not an untrue statement, the two of them both had a hand in whatever was now tightly gripping the world. I thought back to Angel in her coma, shaking my head I accepted the fact that she was never coming back to us, something I knew the others wouldn’t accept. I smiled at Kelly, she returning the gesture in kind and we both retreated to her quarters to discuss her plan.


	2. Betrayal, Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracks are forming...

A couple of days after my reunion with Kelly, we had taken all the necessary steps towards out ultimate goal, I fully believed what we were doing was the right thing and as I had guessed, the others thought it madness and refused to join us. We relaxed in each others company, Kelly snuggled into the side of me and I felt happy, more so than I had ever been before. A few more days passed until finally we were ready, Kelly approached me in the mess hall of the base, wraping her arms around my mid section “The men want you to prove your loyalty to us” she stated as I nodded. “And how or what can I do to prove this to them” I answered kissing her tenderly. Her demeanor changed slightly at this question and she looked at me sternly stating “You must kill the traitors” I raised an eyebrow at this. “Why kill them, with a bit more time im sure they will see our way is better, though I doubt that the German will ever consent to that all things considered” I said as she laughed. “Babe, we can’t risk that they will betray us at the first instance of freedom, we need to put them down, lest they become part of the horde or try to stop us” she explained as we walked towards the cell block, “This way, the men will believe you true to our cause and then there will be no one to stop us taking down that false hero they hold a candle too, Angel Cain is the reason we are in the extinction event” my heart panged at the mention of her name, no, I shook the feeling away and looked at Kelly. “All right, it will be done my love” I responded, I could feel the stares of my former comrades as Kelly instructed the guard to be ready at first light the next day, she left me alone with the prisoners for a moment.

I sighed looking at them all, each eyeing me with utter disdain. “Should’ve taken her offer” I stated as Blaire scoffed at my words, she turned away from me as did Dempsey and Nikolai. “Words of a mad woman’s bitch” Tank spat still staring at the wall. “The emperor would strongly disagree with that statement” Takeo said, he too refusing to make eye contact with me. ”Of all the things to say, you truly believe her responsible for all this?” Richtofen asked looking me dead in the eyes as he asked it. “I do” I said simply, earning a disappointing look from the German scientist. “So you think that Comrade Cain, having fought through all those places, saving all those lives and killing all those zombies that it was all a ploy to cover up her involvement in starting this apocalypse?” Nikolai asked with a raised tone, his eyes daring me to repear my last words, “I will have none of it American, I know within the russian heart that she was not the one that started this, another is responsible for this chaos and you are a fool to believe such vile lies” he slammed his fists onto the metal bars and turned to face the back of his cell as Tank decided he too had something to say. “Guess you are convinced then huh?” he asked as I nodded in response, “Well then brothers in arms means nothing to ya then, your oaths to serve your country? You are no marine, you are the traitor and I no longer see you as a brother, go rot in hell with your siren and leave us be” as he once again returned to facing the back of his cell also and at this I left the room and my former friends behind.  
The next day, Kelly’s sister and I prepared for me to prove my loyalty, the 5 prisoners being prepped for execution. Once we were sure we had everything ready, we escorted the prisoners towards the area we had marked as the best spot to do this, mentally I prepared myself as Eva, Kelly’s younger sibling, walked over to me “Its time, follow me and prepare yourself” she said as we neared the site, all the while I felt as though we were being watched. I couldn’t shake it, ever since the morning dawned I felt as though something big was going to happen or be revealed but I chalked it down to my nervousness in regards to what I was about to have to do, for Kelly. I stowed these feelings away and turning to face my mission I walked towards my new friends and was welcomed into the fray.


	3. The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Who...

Angel pov  
Feeling washed over me, the sounds of monitors beeping assaulted my ears and I shot up. Instantly regretting the action as I slightly spun out, I blinked my eyes a few times to reduce the sudden glare of bright lights and began ripping the IV lines from my arms. Having removed all obstacles hindering movement I slid of the bed hitting the ground hard, I forced myself to my feet and left the ward, gripping to the sleek walls for dear life. Once I had my faculties, I headed to my room, arming up and promptly leaving the bunker, taking one of the jeeps in the hanger and racing out of there down the dirt road towards what was left of New York. I aimed to find a working plane, having found the note left for me if I was to wake. I got about a block into downtown, casing the area for undead I heard screaming, by chance I spotted a small group of survivors, against my desire to seek out my comrades I threw the vehicle right, hitting the gas pedal I aimed right for the zombies on the attack, at the last second I hit the brakes, pulling the jeep into a sideways drift and skittled the walkers into the street. I jumped out shooting the remaining zombies in the head and turned to face the group of the living. “Wow, someone’s looking out for us” said a rather tall man, he was familiar but I couldn’t place it, beside him was a woman and another guy, I swear he looked like Robert Downey Jr. I raised an eyebrow just as more zombies came sprinting around the corner, “Hold that thought” I said, pointing my guns at the new comers, I fired twice catching 2 of them in the head, against my better judgement, knowing this would attract more of them I changed tactics, casually I walked back to the truck and grabbed the Katana that Takeo had given me. I walked back over the zombies, cutting them all down rather quickly and easily. “Umm, what’s with the sword?” Robert asked me. “It was a gift, this won’t attract more of them, get in the jeep if you want to live” I stated, the tall guy did just that followed closely by his companions, I jumped in the driver’s seat, reversing quickly and driving back the way I came. “Soooo, who are you if I may ask?” the woman questioned as I ran down a walker. “Names Angel, and you?” I countered. “I’m Milla, this is Tom and that’s Robert” she answered and I nodded with a quick glance in the rear view mirror. “You seem like your on a mission” Robert stated as I turned the corner a bit faster than I wanted. “Apologies, I’ve been in a coma for a while, I’m a little bit rusty, in regards to your statement, I’m trying to find a plane to get me to my comrades in Shanghai” I explained as Milla gave me a look of horror. “How in the world did you survive in a coma?” she asked a little shocked and I laughed. “I have a small base I operate from, medical facilities and such, long story short it was self inflicted in order to prove a point” I told her as a plane came into view. “Must have been a strong point” Hiddleston commented as I pulled up beside the machine. “Its part of my end game tactic, should’ve seen it coming To Be Honest But I Was Out of options, you guys coming?” I questioned them relieving a flurry of nods. “Got nowhere to be, let’s go” Tom said jumping in the plane, moments later we took off bound for China.  
I had no idea how long it took to fly there but when the high rises came into view I circled in order to find a safe ish landing zone. Before I disembarked the plane I thought it wise to bring my comrades up to speed on everything. “Right, before we go off gallavanting around the place there is a few things you need to be aware of, firstly I’m not American I am German, not a Nazi, I hate being referred to as such, secondly, don’t be surprised if some weird supernatural shit starts to happen, long story short, I was involved in the very first contact humanity had with these zombies, my ex employer sought to kill me but inevitably failed at doing so, let’s just say a element called 115 saved my life and saw to the rise in these zombies” upon finishing my explanation I could see that I had confused them. “Right, you know you sound a bit crazy right?” Robert said and I laughed, “they say the first contact was during 1918, that would mean you should be really old girl or dead” I nodded pulling out a knife, we’ll it was actually one of Blaire’s Bowie Knives and showed it to them. “I’m going to be a little bit strange right now, just watch okay, whatever you do, don’t scream” I instructed and stabbed my leg with the knife. “The fuck…” Tom said as I pulled out the knife and wiped the blood off my stab wound, their expressions changed from horror to amazement as my stab wound healed before their eyes. “Well, I guess that explains a few things” Milla stated as the hollers of undead echoed out in the distance and then I heard angry voices. “Stay low, we got company” I said, stalking ahead to get eyes on the area, to my horror it saw my friends, bound, being led into the center of a debris clearing and armed survivors pointing guns at their heads. *Fuck, fuck, fuck* I cussed in German, I returned to my new friends and rifled through the duffle bag I had of my weapons, picking up a sniper and moving back to my position. I aimed, choosing my first target carefully as my 3 companions watched my back for undead. Target in sight I waited for the opportune moment to pull the trigger, just as I was about to fire I saw Roy Mustang aim a pistol at Blaire.


	4. Back As One

Time seemed to slow right down, my breath hitched in my throat, I could almost feel every vibration in the air as the scene played out before me in horrifying detail and then it all hit me at once. I took aim, oh so carefull aim at the gun in his hand, taking a deep ragged breath in I fired, the bullet clipping his hand, the sound deafening all around me, I changed target and fired again, clipping 1 of the armed men in the forehead and he hit the ground with a thud as the rest of them scattered for cover. “Show yourself you fucking coward!” a woman yelled out and I snorted. *Not on your life bitch* I muttered, pulling up the hood on the jacket I was wearing and readying myself for the enviable assault. Tom shifted nervously next to me, I turned and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave him a knowing look. “I will be back” I said quietly slipping around the back of the rubble, seeking to flank and flush out my enemies. My footsteps, deliberate, my breathing even, I switched from sniper to desert eagle pistol, Blaire’s Bowie Knife in my other hand and my companions dangerously open. I stalked through the rubble carefully, eyes scanning constantly for danger, then I saw them, they hadn’t heard me yet so I used this to my advantage, silently I pulled the pin on a smoke grenade I had been saving for just such an occasion and dropped at their feet. “Grenade!” one of them yelled as it enveloped them all in smoke, I walked through it unaffected, stabbing one with the knife, the woman pushed Roy into a corner, both covering their eyes from the smoke as I silently assassinated her guards. “What’s going on here” Robert muttered and Milla shrugged returning to watch while being aware of any attack possibly from behind. “All I can say is I’m glad we’re on her side” Tom commented as I flew out of the smoke towards my bound comrades. I cut Blaire free first, then the rest as she whirled around to regard me and for the first time ever she turned as white as a sheet. I handed her her own knife back and removed my hoodie, “Long time no see old friend” I said signalling to my other companions to join us as Roy and the woman emerged from their hiding spot to be met with the muzzle of my pistol. Blaire eyed her evily, the others all had condescending expressions for the 2 as did my new friends and I myself maintained and level stare even behind dark glasses. “Its not possible” Roy said in disbelief, my gun unwavering . “You should know by now that I’m full of impossibly” I spat, rather saddened by his sudden change in stance, I never wanted to be the one pointing a gun at him and yet here I was. “So you’re the famous Angel Cain, I hear that you’re the one responsible for the state of the world” The woman snickered as I pointed the gun at her. “Shut it, siren, I am not responsible for this, that falls to a dead man you have never heard of, but I see no need in explaining that to you” I ground out as Tom put a hand on my shoulder. “Regardless of who is to blame we all owe our lives to this woman, I guess you forget quickly where the gun is pointed” he said and I nodded in agreement as did my other friends. “So you put your trust in a German Nazi fuck who you barely know” the woman spat at Hiddleston as his grip tightened on my shoulder. My patience had worn thin, wordlessly I shot her, in the head and effectively ended all correspondence as I watched Roy grab a hold of her corpse. I turned to Blaire who had been eerily quiet all this time, I walked over to my Russian friend, “I am sorr-“ I attempted to say as she hit me in the face, Robert visibly paled and the rest flinched as I looked up at Blaire and smirked. “Faceplant” Blaire said as I laughed, everybody releasing the breaths they were holding in a collective sigh.


	5. She's The One

Having ended the hostage situation coldly, I smoked a cigarette as the others fleeced the dead of their weapons and supplies, Tom stayed with me, concerned that the zombies edging closer were going to suddenly start running at him, I knew he was dying to ask me something so I looked at him. “Ask away” I prompted and he almost jumped out of his skin. “Are you okay?” he asked me, the question taking me by surprise. “To be honest, I’m not sure... no one’s ever asked me that for a long time” I answered truthfully and he smiled. “Maybe they know things I don’t, but even so, everyone deserves the right to be fine, I just wanted to say thank you for what you did for us” he said and I ashed my fag. “I wanted to help you guys, I would never forgive myself if I didn’t do something it’s not In me to abandon others I refuse to do it” I told him and he nodded as the rest of our large group returned, Blaire dragging Mustang by the rope bound around his hands. We entered the plane one by one, Blaire shoved Roy into the back and tied his tether to a seat, I was about to sit in the pilots seat as said Russian women pulled me back and sat there instead. “I pilot, I fly” she stated and I raised my hands up in a defensive stance as Nikolai swallowed hard. “Should she really be flying all things considered” he said and it was I who punched him. “All things considered well indeed, she is a good pilot, let her fly, I need to sleep anyhow” I answered sitting back in my seat, Tom sat beside me and the others all filed in with Richtofen securing our guns and supplies. Blaire took us into the air, I had a feeling that she was taking us somewhere in Russia where we could regroup and assess the situation. My suspicions were confirmed when we made a hard turn north and I settled into a comfortable position, Tom leaned his weary head on my shoulder and we both fell asleep.   
I woke with a start, the shuddering of the plane jerking me out of my slumber, Tom must have been awake for a bit longer than I because he steadied me. “Turbulence, we may have hit a storm front” he told me and I nodded, still half asleep, I stood up and made my way to the cockpit, Blaire had a death grip on the controls and was fighting a seemingly endless battle. “Fuck, I’m losing her, brace for impact” she grunted as I turned on my heal running for my seat, angry beeping sounds caused slight panic and I lurched forward as a loud tearing sound resonated through the small jet plane, I rolled down the aisle and landed right in Tom’s lap. “Move to the center!” I yelled pulling him out of his seat and covering him just as the plane crashed into the ground with a sickening crunch.  
Kelly surveyed the carnage before her, the bodies of her friends littered the rubble encrusted street and anger brewed deep inside her drug influenced mind. “Ma’am their supplies and weapons have been taken” said one of her guards as she knelt down to drip salty tears over her sisters dead body. “where’s my Roy?” she asked him, more like a demand and he flinched. “taken with your sisters killers I would presume” he said as the grip on her firearm tightened. “Find him, FIND THEM!” She growled and he scampered off back towards their bent high rise base.  
My ears were ringing, pain laced up my right side as feeling returned, eyes focused as I tried to stand up and assess the damage. “Owch...” Tom grumbled as I helped him up, I checked him for injuries and luckily he only had scratches, I moved back to look at him and he pointed to my right side, I looked down to see a large chunk of plane lodged in my rib cage. “Perfect...” I muttered pulling out and dropping it down on the snow covered ground. “I still can’t get my head around that regeneration skill of yours but thank you for the quick response, otherwise...” he trailed off gesturing to the metal at my feet and I chuckled. “That was my goal” I said looking around at the damage, “looks like we’ve been thrown a far distance” to put a finer point of it, we seemed to be the lucky ones as we both ran back to the plane wreckage in an attempt to assist our friends. To my horror, Takeo had been impaled, killed instantly, I heard a clunk and turned to see Blaire rolling out of the cockpit with a grunt and a hearty laugh. I deadpanned, trust her to be laughing at a time like this, my expression caused Tom to laugh and I set my eyes on the spot where Roy had been tied to, the rope had obviously been broken and foot prints in the direction we flew from suggested he’d made run for it, Edward appeared seconds after holding onto our weapons and riddled with cuts and bruises. “He took off, but not before trying to steal these” he explained and I snorted in frustration, I had no time to chase him down but it looked like I didn’t have to as Nikolai emerged followed by Dempsey dragging the deserter back by the collar of his blood stained shirt. “Help! Milla’s hurt!” Robert shouted, I snapped to attention, running over to Robert who was carrying Milla, he laid her down and I assessed her injury. She whimpered as I now saw that there was a round metal pole through her right shoulder and she was loosing blood fast, I pulled out my pistol and grabbed the muzzle in my hand positioning it like a hammer and Robert’s eyes widened. “Hold her shoulder up and steady her, Tom help me here?” I instructed as he rushed over to help, “sit her up and support her back, Milla, bite down on this please I’m going to removed the rod from your shoulder, Robert, when I do apply pressure on the wound” I gave Milla one of my leather straps to bite down on and gave Robert a piece of my shirt as a rag. I looked at both men, nodded at each of them and using the butt of the pistol I smashed the metal rod clean out of her shoulder, Milla stifling a pain ridden scream as it left, i then pulled out my own knife and cut open my wrist applying my bleeding arm to her wound, the two me next to me watched as her wound healed and mine as well. “That’s sensational” Robert exclaimed just as Blaires knife sailed past my shoulder, I casually glanced behind me to see a dead wolf and smiled. Robert pulled Milla close as I stood up, I turned to regard the wolves that had gathered not far from our injured group. *Clear off!* I warned in German, as I heard Blaire yell “FACEPLANT!!!!!” upon instinct I ducked and rolled out of her way as she ran past scattering the wolf pack. “Fearless” Tom said as I wandered through the wreckage from the opposite direction and stood beside him, “What was that before?” I grinned. “Its an automated reaction, years of being conditioned to respond in that manner, it’s either that of get punched” I answered as Blaire returned and death glared me, “I’m still in the dog box” Dempsey had lifted Takeo’s body off its resting place, Nikolai held onto the ‘Prisoner’ as Edward dug a hole to bury our fallen comrade, I kept a sharp eye out for both wolves and Zombies.

We got a start on walking, the sound of the crash would’ve alerted the undead and I wasn’t gonna risk the fact we could’ve attracted unwanted human attention as well. The snow was thick, slowing our movement slightly, I had my hoodie up attempting to block the cold wind that was blowing through the trees, I then noticed that members of my group were shivering violently namely 1 Tom Hiddleston , I removed my hooded jacket and handed it to him. “What about you?” he asked as he took it and I shrugged. “I will be fine, the cold doesn’t seem to affect me much anymore” I stated and kept walking, Blaire only steps behind me as we came across a little band of zombies. Upon instinct, Blaire and I motioned for the others to stop, we then silently pulled out our knives and rushed them, Blaire moving to her right as I took the left, leaping through the snow and stabbing the first 2 in the head, I rolled to the left and gunned for the next zombie, Richtofen snickered as the undead were killed with ease and Blaire grunted in response and it was mostly due to the fact that there wasn’t enough of them to be anything more than a chore. Needless to say, our 3 new members still seemed amazed at the skill we showed. “Veterans, it’s almost like they’re unstoppable” Milla commented as I brushed snow off my shirt and continued walking like the zombies weren’t even there, I needed to keep moving as the cold was setting in, my arms ached light pink, Blaire then broke out in a run causing the others to follow her and finally we came across what I guessed to be the place we were flying to, a compound set in a clearing of trees, a small wooden cottage at its heart and surrounded by high metal fencing. Smoke was bellowing out of its chimney, I approached with extreme caution until Blaire stalked up to the gates to be met with a huge moose. She muttered something in Russian as the moose ‘barked’ kind of like a dog causing me to raise an eyebrow as Nikolai plodded forward. “Don’t tell me, we are at your fucking” he tried to say as the cottage doors flew open to reveal a rather stout elderly lady wielding a bottle of what I suspected to have contained vodka at some stage, the gruff man next to me balked at the sight of her. Tom had moved to stand on the opposite side of me, the elderly woman surveyed our rag tag looking group, her eyes settling on Nikolai, she then threw the empty bottle over her fence, the object connecting with Nikolai’s head knocking him into the snow. It was at this moment Roy saw his chance, he wrestled out of Dempsey’s grasp and made a run for it back the direction we came. “That little punk” Dempsey growled moving to give chase until I stopped him, I run off after Roy instead, navigating the snow with ease, using the trees as steps to propel myself forward and maintain my speed, I caught him, tackling him into the snow and pinning him to the ground. “Do it” he dared, locking eye contact with me, I searched his eyes for anything that could tell me he wasn’t serious and I couldn’t find a thing. “I won’t kill you if that’s what you think” I ground out, tears threatened to escape my neon blue eyes. He pushed me off him, I stood quickly and pulled out my Mauser as he turned away from me, upon hearing the click of my gun he turned to look at me. “I’m leaving Angel, if you’re gonna to shot me, just do it” he stated coldly, my hand was shaking and against everything I had learned in all the years we had been fighting I lowered my gun in defeat as he disappeared into the distance. Seconds later I fell to my knees, blubbering like a child, an act I hadn’t done in years and hoped I would never be seen doing, ever. I didn’t realize I had been discovered until I felt arms around my waist, I flinched slightly at the sudden touch but melted into the embrace and allowing my heart to break completely.


	6. Whispers In The Mist

No words were spoken as we walked back to the compound in silence, his arm around my shoulders, Blaire watched as we entered the gates and I reached for my packet of cigarettes. I turned to the man who had seen me at my lowest point, I wrapped my arms around Tom’s shoulders whispering a thank you before moving over to Blaire with a guilty expression. “Let him go eh?” she asked and I nodded with a defeated sigh, I reached for my cigarettes and lit one. “ I couldn’t do it” I answered her walking around the back of the cottage leaving a trail of smoke as I went. “She’s to hard on herself” Robert spoke, Blaire snorted. “I’ve tried telling her that for years, she shoulders responsibility for a hell of alot of shit that she never caused, Lord knows she has endured in an essence, hell on earth” Richtofen answered, Robert and Blaire gazed at him, “This whole thing were facing down, was caused by a man we though we could trust, none of us saw the signs of his madness until it was too late” Blaire turned away at that comment, knowing quite well what that felt like. “She said something about that, also that she should be dead” Tom stated as Richtofen nodded. “Indeed, the 115 kept her alive, hence all of her abilities” he explained, Tom looked towards where Blaire was watching, he then noticed a figure, walking off into the distance and at Blaires disgruntled sigh he knew who it was.

Tyler knew it was a stupid idea, he wasn’t worth them freezing to death over and yet her they were in wolf infested forestry looking for him. ‘He could’ve been killed already, if he even escaped the Nazi bitch’ he though as he heard the snapping of twigs, readying his gun he caught sight of the man in question. “Shit Roy, Kelly’s fucking freaking out, come on let’s get you back before you freeze” Tyler instructed as he met up with his group and returned to base. About an hour later Roy stalked back into the compound, Kelly rushed to embrace him but all the while his mind was replaying what had just transpired. Angel, her hurt and confused emotions playing across her normally stoic features and the quiet sobs he heard as he walked away. Never in all the time he had know her had she ever been reduced to such a state and it was he who had done this to her, Kelly’s words fell on deaf ears as the weight of guilt finally hit him hard and he found himself wondering if he’d made a huge mistake. “What’s Wong baby? You seem pale” Kelly asked, sickly sweet like as he turned to her. “Just tired, I’m gonna go rest up and warm up okay” he explained wandering to their shared bedroom as she watched him leave, all the while suspecting that the German may have gotten to him in someway. ‘I will kill you Nazi, Mark my words’ she thought to herself a wicked smirk adorned her face as she went to check the perimeter.  
  
I walked, where? Nowhere in particular I just needed to walk, the weight of the world was on my shoulders, crushing me slowly and let it. I stopped, staring into the murky distance I heard a chilling laugh in my ears, I sighed heavily as I sighted a small figure a few meters ahead of me. “I want to play a game” I heard her say, her disembodied voice sending familiar chills down my spine. “A game, that of which I’ve been playing for who knows how long and I’m tired, tired of this silly little thrill of yours Samantha” I answered as she laughed again. “I have only just begun, this world will burn and when I am done there will be nothing left of it” she warned as I laughed in defiance. “I will give every last ounce of blood, sweat and breath to ensure you fail, heed me when I say it will be over my dead body before I let you destroy anymore of this world and that I can promise you!” I shouted, My Voice Echoing Throughout The Forest I Stood In. I received no response except for a chuckle from behind, I turned to face Tom smirking at me, “So... Who were you warning with that little speech” he asked raising an eyebrow and I couldn’t help but giggle. “Let’s just say she’s the one responsible for the state of the world, unfortunately I have a unwanted ability to be contacted by her” I explained feeling a little crazy. Tom just laughed and walked over to me, gesturing for me to hug him, which I did. “You’re not alone in this fight Angel, everyone’s got your back, especially me” he said as I pulled back to look at him, I searched his eyes, finding no sign of hesitation. “Thank you, for everything you have done and are about to do” I answered, deciding to inform the others of my intentions for the final hour when I heard loud Russian being shouted out, I looked at Tom and we ran towards the origin of the noise.


	7. Pandemonium

Blaire shut the large metal gate, being nudged by the Moose called Mouse. "What is it, you giant lug?" She pet him on his hard head. Mouse shook his head and galloped around in the snow as Blaire made her way to the cottage. She could already hear her Grandma passing out the vodka cookies. "Blaire! Get your ass in here!" Her grandma started a string of curses in Russian. Nikolai laughed heartily, "Granny is still the same!" He was knocked in the face with a flying boot, falling backwards onto the floor.  
  
"MY GRANDMA, you drunk!" Blaire entered with a strong stride, her coat and hat covered in snow. Mouse trotted in behind her, but Granny ran up to him, waving her hands crazily, "Out, you big shit! Who's house is this?!" She shouted as the animal in question snorted and reversed out the door much to the amusement of Tom and I, the both of us grinning as it trotted off to the back of the cottage. Tom offered me his arm, which I took with a smile, we entered the warm and inviting cottage. It was surreal, the atmosphere of the room echoed notions of normality despite the chaos that had engulfed the whole world around us. Blaire was smiling, eating one of her grandmother’s alcoholic home baking, Nikolai laughed heartily clapping Dempsey on the back as they shared a joke, Milla and Robert burst out laughing when Nikolai shared the punch line and Richtofen grinned as Grandma Taylor stirred a pot of hot soup. The aroma permeated the entire cottage as Tom and I sat down on the comforting sofa, Nikolai walked over to us, “Comrades you must partake in the eating of Grandma Taylor’s baking” he announced enthusiastically as I giggled taking the vodka cookie offered to me, much to the delight of the male Russian, Tom followed suit with a smile and we sat in silence awaiting the soup bubbling away in the cast iron pot. “Never have I felt so relaxed as I do in this moment” I whispered to Tom who nodded in agreement. “If you ever needed to reaffirm why you have fought so long and hard against what seems like a hopeless cause this is it and I can say confidently that you needed this, I am glad to be apart of this amazing group of friends” Hiddleston said pulling me into a hug as Nikolai fell of his chair causing the whole room to erupt in laughter. “Thank you Tom, for being who you are and comforting a broken soul such as myself” I answered kissing him on the cheek as he smiled, Robert noticed this little exchange and locked eyes with Tom, Robert wiggled his eyebrows as Tom rolled his eyes in response and I laughed again. “Soup is served, get it while it’s hot” Grandma Taylor summoned us and I locked my lips in anticipation of a good honest meal. A few hours later, the sounds of slumber had replaced the sounds of discussion as Blaire, Robert and I shared a collective cigarette break while Grandma Taylor fed Mouse his well earned meal, it was at this time a slightly distressed looking Milla emerged from the cottage to join us, she moved over to me and enveloped me in a hug. “I’ve seen what you have been through, I’m so sorry” she whispered to me as Robert raised a questioning eyebrow at the sudden embrace. “Not need for apologies Milla, the experience has made me stronger coming through to the other side” I answered her with a grin as Blaire nodded in response to my statement, turning to my comrades I divulged my little endgame plan I had for putting a stop to the zombie apocalypse set in motion by Samantha.  
  
The next day we said our goodbyes and expressed our thanks for the hospitality of Grandma Taylor and headed in the direction of Northern France with a new sense of purpose and drive. Feeling reinvigorated I kept my wits about me as we finally got clear of the snow covered forest and into open fields. Blaire and I scoured the horizon for life, standing on top of a snow covered fence post I watched with bated breath, concerned that something was amiss and I was right to be. Seconds later there was a flash, a loud bang of a grenade going off and yelling, much to my annoyance a cloud of smoke blanketed my group. “Talk to me! What is going on?” I shouted out as the smoke cleared slowly and I counted heads. “Robert’s gone!” Tom exclaimed, pain laced through me at the statement and I ran to the edge of the group and spotted 4 people disappearing into the brush heading south. Wordlessly I gave chase, I wasn’t about to let him face what they had intended for him, I wasn’t going to fail him like I had done so many others. My lungs burned, I ran full speed only to witness them taking off further south in a helicopter. *No! No no!* I yelled falling to my knees, *Robert I’m sorry* Blaire hauled me to my feet and grabbed my collar. “I have put up with your poor me bullshit for too long Cain, it’s time for you to harden the fuck up already and fight like you used to, Where is the Soldier I knew, the one that ran headlong into that shit and busted out the other side laughing like a madman covered in blood and dragging corpses!” Blaire demanded, shaking me roughly, “The German who took no prisoners and if she had your name you were fucked, What happened to that fighter, Angel, cut the crap and get serious or so help me ill Faceplant you into oblivion!” I gaped at her, the feeling I had right at this moment would be akin to being completely drunk to suddenly sober in about 2 seconds flat. She was menacing ,but she was right, my pity party of one was now well indeed over. *Time to get serious* I said, promptly removing her vice grip hands and proceeding to track Robert’s captors.

Tyler watched as the Helicopter flew in, landing in the cordoned off area, the assault team emerged leading a man into the warehouse, Tyler swore the guy looked like that Iron Man actor but quickly banished the thought, he turned to face the wilderness in front of him, scanning the tree line for their intended. Meanwhile, Kelly observed as her soldiers led their bait man to a chair in the centre of the huge building and applied the restraints. “Never in all my years would I have thought I would be in the presence of the world famous Action actor, Robert Downey Jr” Kelly said as Robert eyed the Raven male at her side, contempt in his glare, Roy shifted nervously as Kelly continued her monologue, “ such a shame I have to do this” Robert returned his attention to the woman just as she hit him square in the jaw, a minimal amount of blood dribbled from the split that had formed on his mouth as Kelly huffed and smiled like a crazed kid on Christmas. Robert could feel a haze set in his brain as everything suddenly became blurry, he shook his head to counter act it and his vision returned as Kelly walked off in some direction, Roy remained, the look on his face was a mix of guilt and sadness. “I’m sorry it had to come to this” he tried to say as Robert scoffed at his words and snickered. “Sure you are, hence why I’m tied to a fucking chair in a cold as hell warehouse facing a high possibility of being tortured and killed all because of what? Huh? Cause your psychotic girlfriend has a chip on her shoulder about Angel Cain” Robert commented sourly with a laugh, “the day I believe those words is the day pigs fly outta my ass in Iron man suits, talk to me when you have regained your sanity but that’s if you’re still alive when this is all over” Roy sighed heavily and the smirked. “You really think she’s gonna be able to save you with the mindset she currently possesses?” Roy questioned, Robert laughed, he was over tired and slightly hysterical. “Fuck you forget so easily, it’s not Angel you should concern yourself with, although if what I know is anything to go by you should ALL be shitting yourselves in fear, honestly Roy, does your stupidity know no boundaries?” Robert stated, grinning at the man and shaking his head. Meanwhile, Tyler continued to study the wilderness not know what was charging towards him...


	8. In Fates Hands

I observed the scene laid out before me carefully, they ushered Robert inside the building as Blaire polished her machetes in preparation for the assault. Nikolai loaded and cocked his Shotgun as the others all awaited the plan. “Right, can I ask what our plan of attack is, noting that the longer we wait the more likely it will be that Rob is dead?” Tom said as I snorted. “Plan is simple, I’m going to go down there, push kicked that little bitch they call a guard over and kill everyone inside that dares to stop me” I answered just as another person was lead forcefully towards the same building Robert was in, upon hearing Milla’s sharp intake of breath I knew she knew who the man was. “They’ve got Ian, Tom I though he was...” she tried to say as Tom nodded with a sympathetic smile. “If we are all done with shooting the shit, let’s actually shoot some shit shall we?” Dempsey huffed as I took the lead running along the tree line unseen, when I reach the point I wanted I bolted out of cover and right towards the man guarding the building I wanted access to, I leapt into the air and planted both my feet into his chest sending him ragdolling into the fence and knocking him out cold. I jumped back to my feet, pulling my black desert eagle from its holster on my hip and turning the safety off, I watched Nikolai and Dempsey move off to the left of me as Blaire and Richtofen headed to my right, hiding behind the metal door to the building I attempted to ascertain the locations of threats and friendlies within. “You’re way too confident in your crazy girlfriend mate, she ain’t got a fucking clue who she has enraged but I know you do” I could hear Robert say. “Perhaps, but she lost her spunk, I made sure of that when left, the Angel I used to know wouldn’t have let me walk, she would have gunned me down in a second, Cain has gone soft” I hear Roy remark, the word soft echoed in my head and then a feeling I haven’t felt in a long time suddenly started to surge in my core, rage was building, festering and then I snapped. My contempt for all that is evil returned, the person I once was resurfaced and washed away all else. I rounded the door taking aim at the guard to my right, my gun shot ringing out as he dropped to the floor, noticing me Robert’s eyes went wide causing Roy to spin on his heal to once again face the muzzle of my pistol. “I know those eyes” he said, I showed no emotion at this statement but if you looked in my eyes you could see all the murderous intent I held within me. “Remove his restraints Roy” I demanded in a scary calm manner, devoid of all sincerity or love for him. He did as told as I was hit with a bullet that narrowly missed Robert’s head. He swore under his breath as he moved to stand behind me, I was unfazed by the sudden pain that was now traveling through my nervous system. “Looks like it didn’t take long for you to show up, put down your gun or I will shoot you, Roy and Downey Jr” Kelly spat, I could hear Robert snicker as Roy’s face fell. “Hurts doesn’t it? You know? To be betrayed?” Robert prodded hoping to elicit a reaction, he got no such luck as I regarded Miss wannabe psycho killer kid. “Neh, I think I will pass, shooting me won’t do shit and I couldn’t give a flying fuck if you shoot Roy and I think Downey Jr is pretty safe considering that he’s chosen the best kind of cover” I replied in a bored tone knowing I was getting a hurt look from Roy. What happened next I did not expect, Roy quickly pulled out a gun and shot at Kelly causing her to dive for cover as Roy then pushed us outside slamming the sliding metal doors behind us. “I know you have no place for me in your heart but she has some of our people in cages within that drunken looking high rise” he explained as Robert raised an amused eyebrow. “Robert, follow Tom to where Milla is and wait for me, Roy, I don’t trust you but I know you wouldn’t lie about that kind of shit, show me where they are and maybe I might help you out of here” I instructed getting a you don’t have to tell me twice look from Robert as he and Hiddleston ran off to wait, Dempsey ran up to me, saying that a bird was on its way to assist and I told him to help Rob and Tom keep any undead away from the evacuation area. 

Ensuring both my side arms were adequately loaded up I ran headlong towards the high rise, linking up with Blaire, Nikolai and Richtofen and forcing our way into the building. Blaires once clean blades now sported the blood of its victims, I eventually found the make shift jail, I made a head count as Roy freed them from their cells. “Holy crap, Riza? I though you had died!” Nikolai exclaimed as Riza rolled her eyes in embarrassment at being captured, she nodded at me knowingly as I was approached by who I knew to be Ian Glen . “I thought I would never escape this place, thank you though I am uncertain as to why HE is here all things considered” the tall male said to me as he cautiously eyed Roy who was trying to ascertain Kelly’s position. “If he so much as moves in a way I don’t like Ian, his corpse will hit the floor faster that humanly possible I can assure you that” I told him and he nodded, Blaire stood behind Roy as Kelly’s image flicked across the screen. “Blaire and I will take the rest of them down, ya’ll need to get out of the building and make your way to the evac site where a heli is on standby to lift us out” I ordered relieving a show of determined nods and bodies left the room. Blaire glance at me as we slow walked towards the very top floor of the leaning building, I put my sunglasses on as the light hits us upon reaching the roof, there stood Kelly, covered in blood and gripping a gun. “This all ends now, one of us is going to die” Kelly said, I detected a slight hesitation in her voice. I didn’t give her the chance, I shot her down with extreme prejudice as the Helicopter neared our position, I could swear it was Neeson flying it. Just then there was the all to familiar sound of an explosion, causing Blaire and I to loose our balance and slide back down the falling buildings roof, I grabbed a set of railing as Blaire dug her machete into the concrete. Liam maneuverer the heli close enough for Robert to reach out his hand for me to take as I was reaching for Blaire, she glared at me, giving me a knowing look. “Get” was all she said as she pulled her blade from the concrete and fell away from me, Robert grabbed me and hauled me into the helicopter as Liam Neeson steered it away from the falling building and my best friend.


	9. Infinite Warfare

That was the last straw for me, my solid dependable comrade was gone and there was nothing I could do to change that fact. It happened as much as I thought it was impossible, coming to terms with my reality I was pulled out of my thoughts by Liam stating we weren’t far from the Excavation site, I instructed him to land in the nearest clearing as I observed the undead movement ahead of us. I felt a cold shiver down my spine, I pulled up my left sleeve taking note of the dull blue glow of my tattoo, knowing I would need it’s assistance to locate the dig site, seeing as how I blew it to high hell the first time I left. After making mental notes I turned to my collection of friends, brothers and sisters in arms and i knew that alot of them may not make it through, as I felt my mind dive into solemn thoughts I heard the words of Blaire ringing in my ears, ‘Run headlong into the shit and come out the other side covered in blood and dragging corpses’ I chuckled to myself taking in a deep breath I steeled myself. A multitude of expectant eyes landed on me, “My friends, this is the last stop before hell, I know where I need to go the question remains, who will follow? I’m not saying you have to, those who feel this is not their fight, are welcome to remain here unjudged” I said trying to sound calm and confident but inside I knew that this place was going to be the death of me, lest I make that fact known to my friends. “We all came here knowing what was in store, I don’t know about the rest of you but intend to see this out to the end, whether or not I walk out of here alive or not matters not, we started this together and we will end it together comrade Cain” Nikolai said earning a series of approving nods even from those who hadn’t been there from the beginning. “Angel, the least we can do is offer what ever kind of assistance we can, Hiddleston, Milla and I never thought we were going to make it, you saved us when you didn’t have to, we are with you, till the end” Robert said, Tom and Milla nodding in agreement. “Then lets not waste anymore time, What’s the plan Angel?” Liam asked and I grinned, laying out the gist of things and what to expect.

Clad in the gear I wore the day I arrived at this site, wearing my battle scars like medals I led my battle hardened comrades towards the final fight, the fate of humanity rested on our shoulders but we were more that strong enough to hold that. Robert Downey Jr was to my left, Edward Richtofen to my right, Nikolai Belinski behind me followed by Tank Dempsey, Tom Hiddleston, Milla Jovovich, Kit Harrington, Liam Neeson, Roy Mustang , Riza Hawkeye, Emilia Clarke and Iain Glen watching the rear, as we neared the site my tattoo glowed brighter telling me that 115 was definitely here and to my horror we came across site 64 completely unscathed. “But I?” I muttered as Nikolai snorted jumping down into the trenches and I followed suit, as I entered the fray, Blue shock waves envelope the area signalling that the Final game had begun. I ran ahead, ducking through the trenches hell bent for election, making my way to no man’s land and the main chamber where I hoped to find the Staffs of power. As I reached the center I was met with undead resistance, but it wasn’t me that fired the first shot but Robert Downey Jr, he mowed the zombies down like he was an old hand at this, I signaled for him to follow me and we ran up the rickety scaffolding and descended into the chamber, at its heart held the item I sought-after, the elemental staff of wind. I grabbed it, turning to Robert I showed him what we came for, I could see a confused look spread across his features. “This, is what gave me the edge in the first fight” I explained twisting the brass rod in my hands, it clicked and extended into its weapon form, energy crackling at the firing end as undead decided to then fill the chamber. “Shit, we’re surrounded” Robert said as I laughed, maybe a little too maniacally and stepped forward aiming the staff at the growing numbers of zombies now making their way towards me. I pulled the trigger, rendering the collection of walking dead in front of us a red mist, blood covering me from head to toe, I turned to face Robert with a confident grin and he returned the gesture. “You were saying” I stated, my German accent thick as I casually strode up the stairs and out onto the platform to meet the rest of the group, some of which looked a little apprehensive. “Looks like we maybe trapped” Tom said a little worried as I smirked, I ran forward, leaping the railing and sprinting into the horde earning concerned shouts from some of the new members. Staff firmly in my grasp I aimed, fired, decimating all in front of me and running through chaos I created. I side stepped, ducking under the wanting arms of a zombie, running full speed into the trenches, the undead hot on my trail as I led them around the left side of the platform my friends stood upon. Nikolai laughed as others looked on with a mix of admiration and concern as I continued to lure the zombies away from them. At the last second I turned to face them head on, 1 shot left in the staff, I yelled out in defiance pulling the trigger, the zombies fell before me, blood mixing with mud as bodies dropped into a large pile. I huffed, my muscles ached, my lungs heaved trying to regain breath as I forced myself through the other side of the horde bearing down on me, the sound of my sword cutting through flesh was all but lost in a sea of angry screams. Tearing out the other side of the falling horde, i launched myself up onto the scaffolding frame and jumped onto the platform. Turning to my left, I pulled out my pistol, firing killer shots into the heads of the zombies troubling my friends, a satisfied smirk on my face and the barrel of my gun smoking.

“Comrade, i believe the situation is getting more intense” Nikolai said looking at me seriously, “I’m running out of Vodka” it must have shown on my face, i thought long and hard on this, i then presented him a hip flask of said Vodka, handing it to him and patting him on the shoulder. “As you were Comrade” i said walking over to Richtofen, i handed him the Lightning Staff, I held out the Ice one for Dempsey to take, which he did and used it to freeze the row of zombies giving Robert and Milla trouble. *Do you know where the discs are?* i asked Edward and he looked at me funny. *Should be in the same place, if not i believe they should be in the church?* he answered and i face palmed, crap, i fucking hate that church...


	10. Revelations

Did i mention how much i despise this church? Seriously, its shambling shadow cast over the battle playing out behind me, *Fuck sakes...* i muttered taking the path to the half blown up building and ducking inside. Meanwhile as i searched for the last part of the puzzle, the others had build up walls to try and keep the undead at bay, a moment of respite came as the zombies thinned out enough that the comrades could turn to each other. “This seems to be a lull point” Dempsey growled keeping track of the few stragglers milling around the makeshift defences. “Fuck you zombie!” Nikolai cursed as a zombie with no legs grabbed at the Russian male through a gap in the boards, Richtofen sliced its offending hand clean off with his knife as the others watched, all in various states of wear and tear. Ian had sweat trickling down himself, dirt and grime caused the expression on his face to look wild. Milla stared into the space between, having seen some of this place in her dreams or rather nightmares. Liam leaned scary calm against the post in the center of the excavation mound, taking into account any and all undead movement everywhere. Riza was also on high alert, at ANY time, the next horde will arrive and may be to much for them to handle, she turns her frustrated stare towards Mustang, whos guilt ridden eyes broke the gaze her own were giving him. Tom and Robert stood observing the Church building i had gone into, “There’s no doubt she will make it back” Robert said when he noticed the pained look in Tom’s blue eyes. “This whole, everything, and here i am falling hopelessly in love with her” Tom stated with a drawn out sigh. “Yeah, guess anyone could say that, you do wear your heart on your sleeve buddy” Robert replied with his signature grin just as an explosion sent a shock wave towards them, not enough to knock them over but enough to feel it, the two men anxiously watched as I ran full speed from the Church with multiple zombies hot on my heals, Kit and Emilia started taking shots at them, attempting to reduce the amount of them chasing me. Just as i climbed up and over the barriers, discs in hand and blood all over myself, i could hear the inhuman howls of the undead approaching from the north of the site and my stomach dropped. “More, enter the fray” I whispered, Tom and Robert looked at me as i stated to laugh, only for it to be cut short at the feeling of the ground beginning to shudder, it got worse as a huge shadow loomed to the north, i stood up walking to the front of the dig mound, past events echoed voices of anger hurt and betrayal, my wound ached, reminding me why i was here again, then it came into view and my eyes grew wide at the sight, here in all its glory marched 1 of the 3, 1000 foot tall Robots that had been here the first time, created by Group 935 the very day the world ended...

And it was coming right for us

“What in the world?” Ian asked in disbelief, the others, except for the 6 of us that had faced them before, stared in horror as the bots gigantic gait brought it closer and closer, the ground shaking under the pressure. “A creation of Group 935” I explained, my back to my friends, “They function on Element 115” the monstrosity of a machine stepped either side of the dig mound, the impact of his feet hitting the ground sent out a wave that forced the undead to the ground and tore limbs from bodies. The zombies directly within its path were flattened into the mud, their corpses lay in crumpled positions as the robot stomped off into the distance. “Alright, now that we have the pieces to the first puzzle, Cain what’s next?” Dempsey asked shooting a rather enthusiastic zombie who had practically threw itself at him. “We have roughly 20mins before the northern horde reaches us, in that time i need to collect the remaining staves from their appropriate portals” I explained as i ran to get the Gramophone i would need to open the aforementioned portals, “With them all in hand, the next step is to bring them all together and use them to seal Samantha in Agatha for good” i received solid nods of understanding from everyone i gazed at and smiled confidently. “You do what you need to comrade, we will hold down the fort” Nikolai stated clapping my shoulder and pushing me in the direction of the first portal location. “I need a spotter, someone to keep any zombies back while i open the portal” I said and just as Roy was about to volunteer a voice i never expected to hear spoke up “Right, lets get going then” Robert said reloading his machine gun and a smirk spread across his face.  
Charging through the dreaded Church, we ran towards the tunnel near Generator 6, which was running still despite my sureness that i had destroyed this place. Shrugging it off, Robert and i dived into the long tunnel, making it to a seemingly dead end, i placed the gramophone on the table near the collection of stones that lay in a heap next to the end of the tunnel. “Right, disc in, portal up” i said as the music stated, the rectangular stones rose up at the start of its melody forming a doorway as it continued to play, a flash of light slightly blinded us and the portal of ice blue colour shinned enticingly at us. Without a second though i charged through, Rob right behind me and we were portaled into a section of what i believed to be Agartha. “Is it normal to feel like my insides are mush from that?” Robert asked, taking his time to collect himself. “Unfortunately, it gets easier the more you do it trust me” I said grabbing the Ice Staff and returning to the portal, Agarthian zombies dropped down from behind the reforming portal, they didnt make it far as Robert shot them both in the head just as the gateway opened. Both of us went through, I passed the Staff to Downey and grabbed the gramophone, silently signalling to him to follow me to the next one. After jumping back and forth through portals, all staves in hand we proceeded to head back to our friends, the zombie numbers rising steadily as the horde edged closer to our position and it was making it difficult to navigate the trenches back to No man’s land. At the same time, our comrades were trying to battle back the influx of undead filtering into the area, Tom put down the zombies attempting to claw through the barrier closest to him, Emilia diligently disposing of more to his left, a look of utter determination upon her face and shear contempt in her eyes as her bullets found their targets with ease. Dempsey and Nikolai fell into old routines, steps deliberate and calculated, words unspoken, never needed to be as the seemingly danced back to back, guns firing rapidly and splitting the undead in two. Richtofen covered Kit as he covered Milla and so on, Liam was using height to his advantage cutting down members of the horde that had now come into view, Ian looked on in disbelief as the both of them snipe as many zombies as they could fast and an endless stream of undead making there way towards them. Their eyes are everywhere, golden glowing orbs void of emotion, Robert and I battled up the pass to no man’s land, I chose to use the wind staff to clear the zombies quickly allowing us to take up desperately needed defensive positions on the mound. “We have them all, next job is to go through the last portal and finish this” I yelled so everyone could hear me, the sounds of the zombies trying to drown out my words, it was at this time i turned my focus towards a low boom sound that sounded familiar, just behind Generator 5 the ground exploded in red vapour, zombies decimated by a large projectile from behind the trenches in the direction that we had travelled to get here. Most eyes perked up in the same direction as the sounds of whirring gears and whine of tracks hitting metal and mud signalled the arrival of a large tank, the Russian flag proudly painted upon its armour plating and riding along side this mechanical marvel was Blaire fucking Taylor on the back of that moose...


	11. The Blaire Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here Comes Blaire!

An unknown time before battle...  
Light started to filter through, that’s what stirred her alert, fully aware that she really shouldn’t be alive and yet the scolding face of an elderly woman she knew very well was now clear and present. ^Get up^ she instructed, Blaire doing as asked wordlessly as dirt and debris fell off her form, she surveyed the chaos she’d emerged from. ^Fucking hell^ Blaire swore as she was blindside bumped into by a rather enthusiastic moose. ^Mouse, you big shit get off of her we need to go, that idiot of an ex husband of yours and his polite friends need our help^ Grandma Taylor barked at the animal, Blaire got up and was almost instantly knocked over by the M27 LAW rocket launcher her grandmother threw at her, she caught barely and hoisted over her shoulder, climbing on the back of Mouse she turned to her only living relative ^You afraid of dying?^ Blaire asked the stoic old lady, she huffed topping up the gas level of her tank and turn to her Granddaughter. ^Im old, been waiting for it for some time, so no, now lets get going^ she said entering the tank, closing the hatch and taking off hell bent for Northern France and the horrors that awaited them.

They had made it with barely a second spare, her grandmother no letting up the onslaught of tank shells, painting the site red, water mixing with blood as it seemed they brought the rain, steady rain, soaking us all to the bone and making the mud congeal into a viscous soup. This slowed the undead march somewhat, but no enough to provide a much needed respite, Blaire and Grandma Taylor pelting the zombies with explosive force. I was elated to see my friend alive, but more importantly fucking shit up on the Blaire scale, a satisfying smirk on my features and without warning to my comrades i let out a maniacally blood lust filled laughter, jumping up onto the scafolding to gain a better view of the carnage that was being wrought i felt it best to unleash my own secret weapon of mass destruction. The rain assaulted my face as i jumped off sliding down the muddy hill and charging into the slosh pit of death. Running up the guts i aimed and fired my machine gun at every zombie i saw, popping skulls and severing arms and legs, i turned to my left attracting zombies to follow me in a massive crowd, i trained them around the dig mound, killing those in front of me as i went, mud had flicked up covering my legs, arms and lower part of my torso and still i tramped through it as fast as my legs could carry me. Having now run out of ammunition for my Scar L, i procceeded to use it as an effective club, i ran up and jumped off the walkway into the robot footprint pit, smashing another zombies skull in with the butt of my gun, running up the wooden stairs only to then hear screams of terror. Unbeknownst to me, Milla had been grabbed by a zombie, pinning her to the ground, her and Roy being overwhelmed by the undead that had broken through. Riza shot most of them, freeing Milla she turned to face Roy, Riza shoved him out of the way as zombies that had fallen in the center of them lunged, knocking Riza off the mounds catwalk and into the zombies that had been chasing me, i whirled to face behind me with wide eyes and i watched in absolute horror as they tore her body to pieces in a matter of seconds, her screams of agony, terror and sorrow echoing across the field. A seething rage build up inside me, boiling and brimming, a few stubborn tears escaped my eyes as i aimed the wind staff in the direction of the zombies that killed her. *Go to hell Samantha!* i roared firing the staff and obliterating the undead infront of me, turning on my heal i reloaded my staffs power and charged ahead, turning right i ran back down into the building just above the trenches, there i found what was looking for, the last bottle of element 115, i took it, running back into the fray and just in time too, those sirens had gone off signalling the arrival of the mechanical monstrosity known to me as the Panzer Soldat.

Blaire rubbed her hands together, dismounting Mouse as he charged off smacking zombies in he path with his antlers, she came to stand beside me, the zombies seeming to take no notice of us, i raised the bottle, downing it hard an fast, the contents working their magic fast as i threw the empty glass bottle at a zombie, eyes blazing blue and tattoo too, i glanced at my compainion as 4 Panzer Soldats slammed down into the mud in front of us, a fifth landing behind us on the other side of the mound, grabbing out a rather detailed metallic gun grip i pushed a button, the gun folding out into the Ray Gun Mark 2, “Could’ve used that earlier comrade” Blaire stated as i laughed, my voice slightly altered due to my enhanced stated. “Theres a time and a place to die my friend, but this aint it” i spoke aiming the weapon and preparing to take fire. Blaire and i split the group in two, i took them down with ease once again being stirred into action by shouts of caution. “Tom! Look out!” I heard Robert Downey Jr shout, my blood running cold. Tom turned around to the danger, just being missed by flames from the Soldats flammer, he fell ungracefully to the ground on his back as Roy blocked the suits next attack, “Run!” Mustang yelled at the British actor who was wide eyed with terror, frozen to the spot as Roy was being crushed in the Panzer Soldats grip, i charged up the wooden catwalk, running straight at the Soldat, knocking it, with Roy in its clutches, off the mounds rear scafolding and away from the rest of my friends. “Do it” Roy grunted as i armed my last mega grenade, giving it to Roy i scrambled as far away as fast as i could, id gotten far enough when the explosion happened killing them both, i stabbed every zombie i came across until i reached the mound again, pushing the hair out of my face as Blaire joined me on the mound, the blue eyes hadn’t receded to normal which meant i could punch some zombies to ease my anger and contempt. As i did this i got laughs from Nikolai and Richtofen respectively, once it had settled down back to normal i turned to my comrades, pointing my pistol behind me i shot a zombie in the head without looking. “Its fair to say that the end is nigh, follow me closely and keep each other safe, its time to finish this fight” i instructed, i pulled out my second pistol and took off at a run, the others hot on my heals, Richtofen holding onto the gramophone as we charged headlong into the dead end tunnel with the portal we needed. Placing the gramophone, for the last time i placed the yellow colour coded vinyl disc into the machine and watched the portal come to life, Dempsey and Nikolai watching the tunnel entrance, killing any zombies that tried to come down it. The portal flashed yellow and with a gesture to come we all ran through its swirling vortex of yellow into the place this would all end.


	12. Whatever It Takes

Moving fast i position all the elemental staves, pistols, Ray gun mark 2 and Takeos sword on hand i was ready to fight the last act of this epic. Tired and troubled eyes gazed at me for answers, “The final stand, that pedestal in the center needs to pop up, in order to finish this” i said as the all looked in the direction i was indicating, ”Once thats up, you guys need to go” this statement addled most of the group, especially Tom. “What are you saying right now” Downey Jr demanded forcing me to look at him, Agarthian zombies gathering around us, making the others raise their guns and effectively cut conversation right at that time, thankfully, i joined in with shooting them, their souls feeding the altar and as we stood, guns raised, backs to each other in a wide circle in the centre. In a matter of minutes the zombies thinned off and the pedestal popped out revealing a knife with a neon blue blade resting on a black carved stone bowl. “This is where i leave you now” I stated, it coming out less confident than i had wanted it to sound. Tom turned around to me, his Ice blue eyes searching for anything to say it was a lie, finding no such hope he walked over to me, taking my hands in his larger cut ridden and bloddied ones gently but with a sense of urgency. Blaire had known this was the only way for sometime now, having accepted this already, she led the others towards the portal that had reformed behind them, Robert scowled, tears trying to spring free from his eyes as he hugged me tightly “I won’t forget you, my friend” he said, hints of sadness in the tone as he walked past me, the last 1 through the portal besides the man stand before me. “Is there no other way?” he asked, desperately pleading with his eyes, eyes that im going to miss looking at, i shook my head as he hung his sadly. “I’m sorry Tom” i all but whispered as he leaned in to kiss me fiercely, full of love and as we pulled away from each others embrace, sharing one last forlorn look at Tom as he walked backwards towards his saftey he said “Im glad to have met you Angel Cain, i will always love you, goodbye darling” tears streamed uncontrollably down his cheeks as they did from my own eyes and i watched him pass through the portal. I dropped to the floor and let out a pained scream of anger and sadness, sobbing freely i walked over to the alter, picked up the glowing blade, wiping the tears from my eyes with my free hand, i presented my bare wrist above the carved bowl and severed my wrist veins spilling blood into the bowl, reciting the chant to banish Samantha back to Agartha for good. “Guess i did underestimate you after all” she said, her apparition glowering at me bleeding into the bowl. “Told you not to, you fucking evil scum bitch” i said with a hint of both amusement and arrogance, “I meet my death now forever victorious” My eyes were drooping, she said something else, her words muffled in my ears as the darkness took over and consumed me.


	13. Deja Vu

Tom woke with a start, sweat running down his body, he rubbed his eyes and searched the semi darkness around him. He was in his home, his own bed in England, yet he couldn’t forget the things he had seen. Was it all a dream? He thought looking at his hands, hands that shouldve carried the scars and cuts of the battle he had just fought, or had he? Feeling all very flustered Thomas Hiddleston walked into his ensuite bathroom and ran the faucet, his eyes were red, from crying over her he imagined. Having dressed ready for the day he wasnt sure he could face, his good friend Ben was coming round so maybe he could put things into perspective. A couple of hours later Ben arrived with a smile, Tom ushered him inside and the two sat down talking over a hot cup of Tea, “Jeeze Tom, you look terrible what happened?” his friend asked with a smile of concern. “Wickedly vivid dream, it was like i was fighting a war for the very survival of the human race” Tom answered running his hands through his unruly hair as Ben rolled his eyes playfully. “Downey said something similar, said he was so sure it happened, one of the reasons im here, they wanted us to meet them at that cafe we tend to go to alot” Ben spoke as he stood up, gesturing for Tom to get ready to go.

They arrived at the place in question, their friends already waiting for them as they both took their allocated seats, Milla Jovovich, Liam Neeson, Ian Glen, Emilia Clarke and Kit Harrington arrived not long after them and the group regarded each other. “Sooo, we all had the same dream then?” Downey summized as a series of head nods occurred at his statement. “It felt so real, from what I can remember of it we were in the presence of a bad ass pair of chicks” Kit stated earning laughs and knowing looks, Tom stood at this moment. “I know its a terrible habit but i need a smoke, heading outside” Tom commented as Robert Downey Jr joined him, Neeson also joined them as they all smoked in silence, just as Tom walked into the street to trash the cigarette butt we someone collided with him. Both parties ended up in a heap on the side walk, “Wow, you alright there Hiddles?” Rob asked helping Tom and the shorter woman to stand. “Let me apologize mam im so sorry for walking into you” Tom said as the woman looked at him with a smile and he felt the world stand still...

I woke that morning, aching muscles, throbbing headache, i couldnt remember the day before and it bothered me as i was sure i was supposed to be fighting a war or something. Shaking the feeling away as much as possible, I dressed and decided a walk would clear my head. The fact that i was in London, England didnt feel right so i pulled out my phone and rang Edward. Apparently I was in a war, but not the one i had dreamed of and i now live here in England. Having had the chat with my friend, i was still confused as to what i had dreamed, so realistic, then my mind wandered to the man with the kind blue eyes. I wondered why i couldnt get him out of my head, fustrated me it did, i could see them all, their smiling faces and i became lost in the nostalgic feeling while walking the street. As i was lost in my thoughts i failed to see the man step into my path and i collided with his tall frame. “Wow, you alright there Hiddles?” a familiar male voice asked as he assisted us both from our crumpled heap on the ground. I brushed myself off, adjusting my sunglasses on my nose “Let me apologize mam, im so sorry for walking into you” ’Hiddles’ explained as i looked up at him with a smile and made eye contact. It was like i had seen a ghost, him too apparently, it felt like hours had gone by before he smiled warmly and extended his hand. “Its quite alright, i should’ve paid more attention to where i was going, im Angel, Angel Cain” i replied grinning wider, I gazed over to the other man who had helped me up, he smiled back at me knowingly as a whole host of other people i believed to be their friends walked out of the cafe we were in front of. “Its lovely to meet you Angel, im Tom, Tom Hiddleston” Hiddleston said proudly as i turned back to him and shook his hand. “Would you like to join us for a coffee there Angel, Robert’s the name” Rob asked and i nodded also shaking his hand. “Love to, you will never believe the weird ass dream i had last night” i said with a laugh as we all walked back inside. Tom put his arm round my shoulder, Rob put his hand on my other shoulder, both me sharing a laugh. “Oh I think we might do, but care to share anyhow, from the beginning perhaps” Rob asked as we sat down. “Sure, its pretty brutal though” i stated, getting a nod from all parties, i then began my retelling, a story of betrayal and shear stubborn persistence in the face of insurmountable impossibility. 

To all who have waited so long for this i hope this is to your liking and sorry it took so long for this to come about, i suffered a writers block and have come to fight against my depressive feelings and thoughts ive held onto for years so once again, thank you and enjoy Full Circle


End file.
